


Нечего скрывать

by Red_Sally



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Магия ушла.На самом деле она никуда не делась.





	

– Да к черту твой Статут о секретности, – прошипел Рон в лицо Гарри; глаза у него налились кровью, он весь был налит кровью до темного, нездорового багрянца, и Гарри стало страшно. – К черту, ты слышишь меня, _ты_? Нечего больше держать в секрете!  
Гермиона была права. 

Она была права с тех пор, как переехала к Поттерам и подала документы на развод. А спустя бесстыжие пару месяцев пришла вечером в одинокую спальню Гарри – совсем не за тем, о чем он подумал со смесью стыда и радости. Она говорила и говорила – о том, как отчаянно они все ошиблись, решив, будто все закончилось. Это сказки заканчиваются смертью злодея, и можно жить дальше – долго, счастливо, как угодно. Жить долго и счастливо оказалось труднее, чем убивать злодеев. Выговорившись, она заснула поверх одеяла, и на лице у нее так и застыло удивление от того, что Гарри не стал с ней спорить.  
Она права, подумал Гарри и опустил уже занесенный кулак, позволяя втиснуть себя в стену.  
Рон прав тоже.  
Магия ушла. В "Пророке" об этом не писали; он просто в какой-то момент перестал быть ежедневным. Стало сложнее управлять заколдованными печатными станками. Чернила и бумага больше не слушались чар, но по странности никто не забил тревогу.  
А магия ушла. И, каковы бы ни были намерения, замалчивалось это непозволительно долго. Заклинания и взмахи палочек превращались в наборы бессмысленных жестов и слов. Сложнейшие зелья скисали, выдыхаясь в лучшем случае в плацебо. Но кто из уважающих себя магов сознается во всеуслышанье в том, что разучился колдовать?  
Пока это не имело обратной силы, молчать, наверное, было проще. Соблюдать осторожность, избегать паники – или чем так еще отговаривались те, кто здесь же десять лет назад стряпал плакаты с "Нежелательным лицом номер один". Потом стало хуже.  
На одной из окраин Лондона рухнуло жилое здание. Прибывшие на место спасатели и пожарные-магглы изрядно удивились, когда внутри основного фундамента нашли еще один: более старый, но, несомненно, до недавнего времени целый. Обитавшей там семье волшебников повезло: никого из них не было дома в момент обрушения. Вот только дожидавшийся хозяев крошка домашний эльф куда-то бесследно исчез, и его так и не смогли дозваться.  
Когда за первым домом последовала еще дюжина – раз в два-три дня, подряд, только магические жилища – и появились первые пострадавшие, Кингсли призвал волшебное население эвакуироваться. Тому была еще одна причина. Перестали срабатывать спасительные для министерских работников “репаро”, “обливиэйт”. В министерстве возник разброд. После спешного расформирования больницы Святого Мунго почти половина высших чиновников обвинила Кингсли в паникерстве и потребовала его отставки. Впрочем, под давлением авторитета Кингсли маги все же начали понемногу утекать в менее населенные пригороды – и тут прокатилась еще одна волна.  
Гарри называл это “волнами” вслед за Гермионой. Сколько еще их будет, этих волн, никто понятия не имел.  
Это попало во все утренние новости. Из Темзы выловили дюжину утопленников в странной одежде: это посреди реки упали с метел и разбились об воду несколько семей, решивших последовать совету министра и покинуть колдовское жилье, пока оно не рухнуло, пока держащие его заклятья не расточились.  
Последней каплей стало дело Вдовы Уоллетт.  
Миссис Уизли предпочитала не говорить о ней. Да и что можно было сказать? Миссис Уоллет – _Вдову Уоллетт_ , вот так, с придыханием, словно и то и другое редкие имена – и так любили упоминать в сравнении со всеми остальными небогатыми волшебниками, и сравнение всегда было в ее пользу. Едва ли не беднее тех же Уизли, она была настолько могущественной ведьмой, что с лихвой компенсировала крохотный достаток магическим мастерством.  
Ко всеобщему счастью, к темным искусствам миссис Уоллетт не тяготела, предпочитая домоводство и скромную чайную лавочку в Косом переулке. Ее сила была при ней и через месяц после первой волны, и через два месяца, и через три… Она погибла под развалинами, которые трансфигурировала в небольшой очаровательный особнячок для себя и своих четверых детей. Судя по остаткам волшебной палочки, она отчаянно колдовала, пытаясь выбраться, спасти дочерей, позвать на помощь.  
Именно известие о ее смерти сделало панику всеобщей. Волшебники бросились прочь из крупных городов толпами – пешком или маггловским транспортом, кто мог себе его позволить. Обменные стойки банка Гринготтс за все время своего существования не знали такого наплыва желающих приобрести фунты и избавиться от галлеонов, сиклей и кнатов. Только благодаря расторопности гоблинов большинство магов успели это сделать раньше, чем навсегда закрылся – _сокрылся_ , в панике выдохнул Рон еще утром, дико глядя Гарри в лицо, – проход, ведущий в Косой переулок.

Теперь рабочие-магглы, все еще удивленные внезапным появлением на одной из главных улиц старого обшарпанного кабака, которого еще накануне не было и в помине, кувалдой громили кирпичную стену во внутреннем дворе. Дежурили рядом врачи. Мялся, испуганно бормоча, с ноги на ногу нескладный горбатый Том, сжимая в кармане заляпанной мантии, как оберег, волшебную палочку.  
С той стороны стены не доносилось ни звука, ничего не позволяло понять, что сталось с теми, кто не успел пройти сквозь нее.

***  
Дадли Вернон Дурсль заподозрил кое-что в тот день, когда отца разбил инсульт.  
Надо сказать, Дурсль-старший с годами стал только крепче – но отнюдь не в том смысле, какой предпочтителен в преклонном возрасте. Маме становилось с ним все труднее – тем более что она-то делалась год от года все мягче. Словно после прощания с Поттером в тот последний раз в ней сломалось что-то, позволявшее ей мириться с характером отца. Дадли же, как ему ни было трудно решиться, постарался сбежать из родительского дома, как только встретил Дениз.  
Он не знал, не верил, что так бывает: встречаешь кого-то – и все. Просто – все сразу. Дениз поступила на работу секретарем в его отдел: тоненькая, темноволосая, тихая. Слегка чудаковатая. Было в ее манерах что-то смутно знакомое, заставлявшее коллег подшучивать над ней, передразнивая тон, жесты, мягкую гладкую речь, – а Дадли побуждавшее смотреть на нее и слушать все с большим вниманием. Все вышло само собой, хотя “само собой” давно осталось в подростковых представлениях о взрослой жизни и он был уверен, что провалится сквозь землю от неловкости. Но он подошел к ее столу, огромный, неуклюжий, отчаянно красный, и она улыбнулась, соглашаясь на первое свидание.

Оставлять маму не хотелось, но отцу будущая невестка пришлась слишком не по вкусу. В конце концов перед Дадли встал неизбежный выбор. На их регистрацию в мэрию мама пришла одна.  
Потом они с Дениз запропали куда-то и вернулись с неприятно загадочными лицами. Мама была бледная, Дениз – грустная, но решительная. До Дадли только спустя долгое время дошло, в чем тогда было дело.  
Известие о будущем внуке Вернон Дурсль принял в штыки. И несмотря на уговоры матери, с каждой неделей буйствовал все сильнее.  
– Мало того, что ты взял в жены эту… эту… простушку! – бушевал он, потрясая тростью. – Секретаршу! Она все еще работает? Она продолжает работать, как будто это все игры! Ждет, что ты наймешь прислугу, вместо того чтобы самой хозяйничать дома, так? Она хоть знает, что такое быть женой Дурсля? Что значит вообще быть женой? Или у нынешней молодежи вконец отшибло понятие о приличиях? Мне повезло с твоей матерью, мальчик, она-то всегда знала, как подобает себя вести...  
– Вернон, – начала было Петуния, но он не дал ей договорить.  
– А ты взял и пустил свою жизнь под откос. Надо же, Дениз! Француженка небось? И родит тебе теперь такую же ненормальную. Да-да, она родит дочь, я тебе говорю! От таких, как она, никогда добра не жди…  
Белая, как мел, Дениз как раз собиралась поделиться с семьей мужа тем, что носит Вернона Дурсля Третьего. Ей стало дурно прямо за семейным столом, и, глянув отцу в лицо, Дадли почувствовал, как горячая недобрая кровь гудит в голове, поднимаясь все выше, застилая глаза. Дениз сползла со стула на пол, и Дадли вместе с Петунией кинулись к ней.  
– Чтоб ты сдох, – прошипел он, пока мама вызывала скорую. И Вернон осекся, словно ему, как и Дадли, почудился тонкий стеклянный звон, как будто дом что-то встряхнуло и задрожали окна.  
Не прошло и нескольких часов.  
Уцелевшего сына его так и подмывало назвать Гарри, но жене он об этом не сказал. Когда подошло время, ребенку дали имя Огастес – в честь кого-то из предков Дениз. Красиво, хоть и чудаковато. Дадли думал было спорить, но у Дениз совсем недавно погибли мать и три сестры, и у него язык не повернулся ей перечить.

Мама, когда отца не стало, сильно сдала. И, Дадли был уверен, зачастила к ним домой именно от одиночества. Он стал чувствовать такие вещи. Эмоции других людей. Это мешало, осаживало его, сковывало крутой нрав. Он чувствовал, что загнан, что попался в какую-то ловушку, но не понимал, в чем дело. Чужие проблемы никогда прежде его не касались: какое ему дело до того, кто и от чего страдает среди его подчиненных? Все переменилось с появлением Дениз. Постепенно Дадли привык к этому. Оказалось очень просто привыкнуть к тому, что те самые подчиненные переменились в ответ. Стало… хорошо.  
У него все было хорошо. Не оглядываться же на то, что временами, когда он уставал, злился, пугался, вокруг происходили странные вещи. Дадли навидался странностей еще в детстве: может, это всего лишь аукалось пережитое. Мрачные тени, копившиеся по углам его светлого, чистого дома с Дениз. Тревожно-серьезный, отнюдь не младенческий взгляд Огги. Тонкий, на грани слышимости, стеклянный звон и удивительно хрупкая посуда, так и норовящая лопнуть в руке всякий раз, когда за вкусным домашним ужином он неосторожно говорил жене:  
– Моя волшебница…  
Да, он еще тогда начал подозревать неладное, но все же доходило до него непозволительно долго.

Что-то было не так со всем этим, что-то странное творилось вокруг в тот день, когда Дадли спустился в кабинет Дениз, чтобы вместе ехать домой, и не застал ее на рабочем месте.  
Она была дома. Она сидела на полу посреди разоренной кухни и горько плакала, а в руке у нее – тут Дадли тупо моргнул несколько раз, надеясь, что наваждение рассеется само собой, – в руке у нее была тонкая палочка темного дерева, треснувшая вдоль по всей длине.  
– Дадли, – всхлипнула Дениз испуганно, проследив его взгляд, – о, Дадли, прости меня… Я больше не могу… Я больше…  
Дадли сглотнул, медленно, очень медленно осознавая.  
– Чего ты больше не можешь, милая?  
Она помотала головой.  
– Я молчала, потому что твоя мама сказала мне… она догадалась, Дадли. Сразу, когда ты привел меня домой к родителям. Она все поняла. И предупредила, что твой отец, он… Он не поймет...  
– Так ты из них?  
Глаза Дениз стали совсем огромными. Да она в ужасе, подумал Дадли. Вокруг снова поднялся звон – или это в ушах у него звенело, и только казалось, что содержимое посудного шкафа в панике пытается выбраться, колотясь о стенки.  
– Не бойся, – попросил Дадли. – Я все равно буду любить тебя.  
Она крупно вздрогнула.  
– Клянусь тебе, я ничем не пользовалась! У нас все вышло само собой…  
Дадли сперва кивнул, а потом понял, о чем она, и его замутило.  
– Что случилось? – он указал на палочку, чтобы отвлечь и себя, и жену.  
Она покачала головой, не сводя с него взгляда.  
– Магия ушла, – голос у нее сел, то ли от страха, то ли от усталости, заставившей ее сползти на пол.  
Наверху в спальне заплакал Огги.  
– Он… – Дадли помолчал. – Тоже?  
– Ближе к трем годам станет видно.  
Она всхлипнула, и Дадли сел на пол рядом с ней. В шкафу творилось что-то противоестественное.  
– Или не станет, – осторожно произнес Дадли, глядя на треснувший кусок дерева. В глубине трещины что-то серебристо поблескивало. – Ты больше не можешь колдовать?  
Она явно больше не могла. Божественные ужины, возникавшие на столе, чистота и порядок в доме, где жили двое очень занятых взрослых и маленький ребенок, с которым не справлялись по несколько нянь в месяц, и даже то дивное чувство, что день за днем делало Дадли самым счастливым человеком на свете, – все это…  
Обман?  
 _Волшебство._  
Со звуком, похожим на выстрел, лопнула лампочка под потолком. Дениз вскрикнула и прижалась к Дадли, и он забыл, о чем думал.  
– Ничего, – сказал он, погладив ее по волосам. – Перекусим сэндвичами.  
Она заставила себя рассмеяться ему в плечо.  
Магия ушла.  
Взяла и растворилась просто так, оставив в страхе и растерянности его Дениз, и не только ее. Это Дадли понял как-то легко и сразу. Магия ушла от всех. Сколько их таких в одном только Лондоне? Интересно, везде ли так? Интересно, думал Дадли, и внутри поднималось что-то, чему пока не было названия. Он не смел вообразить себе мощь сотен людей, способных парой слов и жестов свести реальность с ума. Куда она делась, эта их мощь? Ничего не бывает просто так, этому его еще в детстве научил двоюродный братец, которому и сказать бы спасибо, но кто знает, где он. Если все не так как надо, значит, не обошлось без чьи-то фокусов. У всего свои причины. Если где-то убыло, то где-то да прибудет. Если на складе недостало товара, значит, кто-то нечист на руку. И стало быть, рано или поздно все всплывет. И где они все окажутся, когда _накроет_?  
– Дадли, – снова дрогнувшим голосом спросила Дениз, – что происходит?  
Кухня ходила ходуном. Тряслась, точно в лихорадке, люстра, теряя хрустальные лепестки; посудный шкаф раскрылся, и пол усыпало осколками. Дениз отскочила ему за спину и дальше – наверх, за сыном.  
Но это не было землетрясением. Дом колотился, как сердце, сжимался судорожно, как горящие легкие, дрожал, дрожал, как руки Дадли, которого в конце нехитрой цепочки выводов настигла закономерная злость. Она вызревала стремительно, рвалась вверх и во все стороны, _накрывая_ уже не только самого Дадли, но и пространство разгромленной кухни, она черным потоком бурлила у его ног, струясь и завихряясь, электрически потрескивая, она вдруг шумно плеснула вверх по лестнице, куда убежала Дениз, и Дадли крикнул, предостерегая, но вокруг уже шумело громче.  
Больше он не спрашивал себя, куда делась магия. Он задыхался в черном облаке, из которого били красные электрические разряды, понимал все, не понимал ничего, слышал захлебывающийся плач Огги и голос зовущей его Дениз, грохот падающих кирпичей и свист газа, рвущегося из разорванных труб.  
Он рванулся за облаком: вслед, вверх, вон. Он ничего не видел перед собой, зато слышны стали чужие голоса. Крики боли и ярости, крики ужаса. Электрический треск нарастал, оглушая.  
Он попытался унять это. Он представил себе глядящую в потемневшее небо Дениз с ребенком на руках на руинах дома. Бледную постаревшую маму, застывшую у окна в доме на соседней улице.  
Под конец он представил себе Поттера. Не такого, каким запомнил его в день расставания, а другого. Взрослого. Тощего, очкастого, наверняка с ранней проседью в вороньем гнезде шевелюры. Ему, наверное, и невдомек, что творится на самом деле. Если, конечно, он вообще жив, этот, как его? Мальчик, который выжил...  
Дадли собирался сказать ему. Высказать все как есть. Его уже несло сквозь воздух и ветер, а вокруг все рушилось и горело, и кричало нечто многоголосое и безумное в непроглядной черной мгле. Он летел, не чуя под собой земли: глухой, слепой, один в сонме других таких же, в неисчислимой стае, вырвавшейся в одночасье и отовсюду.  
Магия никуда не ушла, она просто шагнула в сторону. И равновесие сместилось, и от прежней незыблемости не осталось даже воспоминания. Сотни, тысячи черных теней, одолеваемых ужасом и яростью от обрушившейся на них силы, не готовых к ней, отторгающих ее, взметнулись над городами и деревнями, над водой и землей, ломая, круша, поднимая водовороты. Кто мог предсказать подобное?

***  
Гарри нажал отбой и спрятал сотовый в карман мантии.  
– Сломали, – только и сказал он, как можно ровнее и мягче.  
Больше он не проронил ни слова, ни о чем не обмолвился, но краска сошла с лица Рона. Он выпустил из кулаков его воротник, отступил на несколько быстрых, неловких шагов. Рядом тихо застонала Гермиона, закрыв лицо руками.  
В эту секунду пол под ногами дрогнул и просел, и все трое выскочили в холл, в дверь, прочь из дома наружу, где замерли на ведущей к порогу дорожке, едва подняв головы.  
Скрывать было больше нечего.


End file.
